The Case Brings Out The Truth
by HailsTG28
Summary: The team work a case of a Marine who had abused his child. And one Agent becomes a bit close to it. The truth comes out, and there's only one person who can help him through it. Tony/Gibbs Son/Father. (Pretend that we haven't met Tony's father).
1. Chapter 1

The Case Brings Out The Truth.

Chapter 1

 **Summary: The team work a case of a Marine who had abused his child. And one Agent becomes a bit close to it. The truth comes out, and there's only one person who can help him through it. Tony/Gibbs Son/Father. (Pretend that we haven't met Tony's father).**

 **A/N: Hey guy's, it me again. This is a story that came to my mind and I thought I would try and write it.**

 **Be warned mentions of child abuse.**

 **Set in season 12 but pretend that we have never met Tony's father. Ziva is still in the story. Some of Bishop but not a lot. Tony and Ziva are together so there will be TIVA, but mainly Gibbs and Tony father/son.**

 **This story doesn't go into lots of detail with child abuse, because I'm only 14 year's old. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy Thanks! - Haylee**

 **NCIS Observation room 1: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony was standing in the observation room, arms crossed and facing out the window at the suspect, with Ziva, McGee and Bishop waiting for Gibbs to return from talking with Ducky.

"Colonel Mike Jackson, 34 year's old and has a 12 years old son named Henry. His wife, our murder victim, Petty Officer Emily Jackson, was found dead on her kitchen floor by her son, stabbed to death 8 times" Bishop said, reading the file in her hand.

"The son, Henry, was covered in bruises and had a split lip when the police had got to the house. The police officer asked what had happened and Henry had said that he was being bullied at school" Ziva said filling Bishop in "But the principle said there was no reports of him being bullied".

"Ducky's checking Henry out now, since we have only just found Mr Jackson" McGee said.

"Where was he?" Bishop asked

"Found him in a bar about 2 minuets from the house" Tony said in a bitter tone, which caused Ziva to glance at him. He looked slightly angry and was trying to hide it. She was going to ask him what was wrong, but the door opened and in came in Gibbs.

"Ducky have a report?" McGee asked, turning to face Gibbs.

"Yeah. Says that the boy show's singes of abused by either his mother or father" Gibbs replied, annoyed.

"That explains the bruises and split lip" Bishop said.

Gibbs nodded "DiNozzo, your with me"and turned to walk out the room.

Tony nodded and followed him out and into interrogation.

 **NCIS Interrogation Room 1: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS.**

Gibbs and Tony walked into the room and Gibbs sat down in the chair opposite the suspect, while Tony stood by the door.

"Why were you at the bar this morning, Mr Jackson?" Gibbs asked, pulling open the case file.

" I was having a drink and was going to meet someone" Mike replied.

"Who were you meeting?" Tony asked, clearly annoyed.

Mike turned to Tony "A friend".

"Who's your friend?"

"Eric Patterson" Mike replied, turning back to Gibbs.

"When was the last time you saw your wife?" Gibbs asked, looking down at the file.

Mike thought for a moment "Last night, at around 11:30, why?" he asked, like he knew nothing.

"Did she go to bed?" Tony asked, tilting his head slightly to the left.

"No. I went out" Mike replied, getting annoyed.

"Where did you go?" Gibbs asked.

"Stayed at Eric's" he replied.

"When did you get home?"

"I never went home" Mike said, like Tony and Gibbs should have known that.

"Why?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"I needed to get out of the house for a night" Mike said, casually.

"Problem's with the wife?" Tony asked, and Mike gave him a look as if to say 'Shut up'

"No" was all Mike said, clearly unhappy.

"Your son found your wife dead" Gibbs said, moving subject.

Tony saw the look of hatred flash over Mike's face, which he covered up quickly, at the mention of his son and Tony clenched his fists at his side's. It was the father. The father was the one who hit the kid.

"Is he okay?" Mike almost choked out in disgust.

"He's a little shaken up and upset" Gibbs replied, not sure what to think of the guy sitting across from him.

"Well..." Mike trailed off and Tony clenched his fists even tighter.

"Did you ever hit your son Mr Jackson?" Gibbs asked, seeing Tony clench his fists even tighter.

Mike looked at Gibbs in disgust "You think I would hit my son, your wrong".

Tony pushed himself of the wall and walked over to the table "Then how do you explain the bruises and split lip?" Tony questioned.

Mike looked from Gibbs to Tony "School bullies" was his reply.

Tony felt his blood boil "Your lying".

"Excuse me?" Mike said, shocked.

"You heard".

"He gets bullied at school by other children" Mike said, getting even more annoyed.

"Really. Because according to the school principle, there was no report of bullying." Tony said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"The kid probably didn't tell him. He likes to keep to himself" Mike answered.

"Too afraid to say what he thinks" Tony said and Mike suddenly stood up, chair falling to the floor with a crash. Gibbs also standing.

"HE'S A SHY KID" Mike shouted.

"HE'S SCARED" Tony shouted back.

Gibbs put his hand on Tony's arm and pulled him out the room and into the hall way "What the hell are you doing?".

"I **know** he hit his son boss" Tony said, pointing towards the interrogation door.

Gibbs looked at Tony and said "So do I okay, but shouting at him isn't going to do anything".

"Let me talk to the kid" Tony asked suddenly

"Why so sudden?" Gibbs asked, as he heard the door to the observation room open.

"I can try and get him to open up and say if his father abused him or not" Tony answered "And if we can't get him for murder, at least we can get him for child abuse".

"What if he doesn't open up, then what?" Gibbs asked, not sure if he should or not.

"I'll try and get him to talk. Boss please" Tony begged "That kid can't go back to him. Not a lot of kids that have been abused, have ever been free from it" he continued.

Gibbs looked into his Senior Field Agent's green eyes and saw the determination and want for helping the child. The case had been hard for everyone because a child was being abused, but Gibbs had a feeling that it had been even tougher on Tony. He understands the need to help the child, everyone does. But there was something about Tony wanting to help even more that made Gibbs concerned for Tony.

Gibbs nodded "Okay" he agreed then turned to the rest of the team, who were standing outside the door of observation , and said "Ziva go down to Autopsy and get the kid. Then bring him up to interrogation 2" he turned to McGee and Bishop "Wait in observation 2" then to Tony "Wait here".

"Wait, what about Jackson?" Bishop asked, while Ziva went down to autopsy and McGee went into observation 2.

"What about him?" Gibbs asked.

"Is anyone going to watch him?".

Gibbs turned to Tony "Call Dorneget and tell him to get Agent Phillips. He's on guard". Tony nodded and pulled out his phone and called Dorneget.

 **NCIS Autopsy: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Ziva walked out the elevator and through the doors to see Ducky and Palmer talking with Henry.

Ducky, hearing the door's open, turned around and saw Ziva walk in "Hello my dear Ziva. How may I help you?" Ducky greeted and asked.

"Hello to you to Ducky. I have been asked to take Henry down into interrogation" Ziva replied.

"What's interrogation?" the young boy's voice asked from the autopsy table he was sitting on.

"It's a place we ask people question's" Ziva said in a sweet, mother like tone.

Ziva held out her hand for Henry to Take and said "Come on, I'll take you".

Henry hesitated for a moment then jumped off the table and took her hand.

"Ziva, my dear, I would like to observe" Ducky said, already taking off his autopsy apron. Ziva pulled a questioning look, but nodded and they headed up to interrogation.

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks - Haylee!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Case Brings Out The Truth.

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Hi guy's, sorry for the long update, time got away from me and my internet doesn't like me at the moment. Thank You to everyone who has reviewed, it means so much to me!**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Ziva held out her hand for Henry to Take and said "Come on, I'll take you".**_

 _ **Henry hesitated for a moment then jumped off the table and took her hand.**_

" _ **Ziva, my dear, I would like to observe" Ducky said, already taking off his autopsy apron. Ziva pulled a questioning look, but nodded and they headed up to interrogation.**_

 **NCIS Interrogation Hall way: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Ziva, Henry and Ducky walked through the hall way's NCIS and they came to Gibbs and Tony talking outside the door.

Gibbs saw Ziva and the boy walking towards them. But he was surprised to see Ducky with them.

"Ziva, take Henry into interrogation" Ziva nodded and walked into the room. Gibbs turned to Ducky "What are you doing here?".

"I just wanted to make sure you don't put him through to much, Jethro" Ducky replied.

"I'm not the one doing the question's here Duck" Gibbs said then turned to Tony.

"Oh Anthony. Do go easy on the poor kid" Ducky reminded.

"I will Duck. He's been through a lot, and I don't want to put him through anymore" and he walked into interrogation room 2.

"Don't start just yet DiNozzo" Gibbs shouted and Gibbs heard a 'Yes Boss'.

Ducky looked at Gibbs with concern "Are you sure about this Jethro?".

Gibbs looked at Ducky and said "He wanted to try Duck".

The look of concern on Ducky's face grew and Gibbs gave him a questing look "What do you know?".

Ducky avoided eye contact with Gibbs and said "We had better go inside" and walked into observation before Gibbs could even reply. Gibbs sighed and followed after him.

Before Gibbs entered the room Abby appeared and said "Gibbs I found something".

"Not now Abbs" and Gibbs walked into observation and Abby followed behind.

"Why is everyone in here?" Abby asked.

Inside was McGee, Bishop, Ducky, Ziva and Gibbs.

"Watching Tony interrogate Henry, the victim's son" Ziva said , walking in the room "He said he wanted to do it alone" she said to Gibbs and he nodded.

"Whys Tony doing it and not Gibbs?" Abby asked, in a wondering tone.

"Because it was his idea" Gibbs said, looking at Tony and the young boy "Now listen" he ordered and the team did so.

 **NCIS Interrogation Room 2: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony sat down on the chair opposite Henry and said "Hi. I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony" he introduced.

Henry nodded his acknowledgement, but didn't say anything.

Tony sighed softly and leant forward "Look, I know your scared right now, and it's okay" he said in a soft tone.

Henry didn't move.

Tony put his hands together "What's your favourite movie?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

At first Henry didn't say anything, and Tony thought he wasn't going to reply, but after a few seconds he replied in a small voice "James Bond".

Tony smiled "Good choice. What one's your favourite?" he asked.

"Skyfall" he answered softly.

"That's a good one. You watch it on DVD or at the movies?" he asked, getting more information out of the kid so he could be trusted.

"Movies" Henry replied.

"Who took you?" Tony asked, wondering who the boy trusted.

Henry's face turned sad and said "My mother" he paused "She always took me to the movies. We would go and see nearly everything" Henry smiled sadly.

Tony smiled sadly as well "You know, my mother used to take me to the movies all the time. It was like our time together" he paused "But after she died, I didn't go much after".

Henry looked up and asked "How old were you when she died?".

"I was 8" he replied

"How?" Henry asked.

Tony sighed softly "Cancer".

"I'm sorry for your loss" Henry replied quietly.

Tony nodded his thanks and said "You and your mother were close then?" and Henry nodded. "What about your father?" Tony risked.

Tony saw Henry stiffen at the mention of his father and go a shade pale. "Hey, your safe. No one's gonna to hurt you. I'll make sure of that" Tony assured Henry.

When Henry didn't say anything, Tony continued "He hurt you, didn't he" and Henry nodded.

Tony stood up, walked over and knelt next to Henry "He's not going to put you through any more pain and suffering. I'm not going to let him".

"Agent DiNozzo?" Henry asked in a small voice.

"Call me Tony".

"Tony. Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure" Tony answered in a soft voice.

"Did you have good parents?" Henry asked.

Tony took a breath in. He wanted to be honest with the kid, but Gibbs and the team watching this, and he didn't want them knowing. But he wanted to earn the trust from Henry.

"My mother was fine, but my my father..." he replied in a soft voice.

Henry looked shocked and asked "What did he do to you?".

Tony looked at the young boy and wondered if he should tell him the truth, he wanted the boy's trust. So he just went out with it, even though Gibbs and the team were in the next room.

"My father used to..." he paused, swallowing the lump in his throat "After my mother died, my father used to drink a lot. And he was angry at time's" he paused again, looking into Henry's Blue eye's "And he would take his anger out on me".

"How would he?" Henry asked,curious.

Tony took a deep a breath in and looked to the ground then back up at Henry "Some of the thing's your father did to you, he did to me. And sometimes it was different thing's" he said.

"He hit you to" Henry said, clearly shocked and Tony nodded, stiffly.

"Yeah" he whispered.

 **NCIS Observation Room: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

The team stood still, shocked, by the information they had just discovered.

"That's why Tony was angry at Mike Jackson" McGee said, not talking to anyone in particular.

Gibbs turned to Ducky and said "You knew?".

Ducky looked at Gibbs and gave him a sad look "I've had my suspicions" he admitted.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Gibbs said, clearly annoyed that Ducky with held something so serious from him.

Ducky sighed "I only suspected, Jethro".

"How?" Ziva asked, still watching Tony and the Boy.

Ducky looked at the team "I have seen Anthony's medical records. And from when he was born to about 8 years old, he has been in perfect health" he paused "But from 9 and up, he's been to hospital 2 or 3 time's every mouth, for every year" Ducky explained. "I know if I asked our dear boy, he would probably say he was a clumsy kid" he continued.

Gibbs felt his blood boil knowing his Senior Agent had such a horrible childhood and part of him, well most of him, wanted to kill Senior for hurting him as a child. The man he thought as a son, was hurting because of his bastard of a father.

Gibbs sighed and turned back to the room that Tony and Henry were currently talking in and listened.

 **NCIS Interrogation Room 2: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS.**

"Do you know why he hit you?" Henry asked, looking Tony in the eye.

Tony shook his head.

"Look, Henry. I have a few question's I would like to ask you. If that's okay with you?" Tony asked in a soft voice and Henry nodded.

"Before you found your mother, what were you doing?" he asked, speaking softly again.

Tony saw Henry wince at the mention of his mother and he felt sorry for the kid. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask" he apologised.

Henry sniffed and said "It's okay. I was in my room, then I heard my mother and father shouting at each other, so I went down stairs and sat on the bottom step in the hall way".

"Then what happened" Tony asked, really hating himself for asking these question's to a 12 year old boy, who had just lost his mother.

Henry thought for a minuet then said "I heard my mother shout 'No. Please don't', so I looked round the corner and I saw..." he trailed off tear's starting to fall from his eyes.

Tony put his hand on Henry's shoulder and said "It's okay. Take your time" he assured.

Henry sniffed again and wiped the tear's away "I saw him kill her" he cried and started to sob.

"Oh my god" Tony muttered under his breath. He wrapped his arms around Henry and hugged him while he cried.

"Hey, it's okay" Tony said, rubbing his back. The poor kid saw his father stab his mother, and on top of that his father hit him. This kid has had a really crappy childhood. And he knew the feeling.

After a minute Henry pulled back and said"I'm sorry for crying" and wiped the tears.

"Don't be. It's okay to cry" Tony said, still rubbing his back.

"He said it was a sign of weakness" Henry said, starting to tear up again.

Tony frowned, it was so similar to what his father used to say to him. 'DiNozzo's don't cry, 'DiNozzo's don't pass out' and 'DiNozzo's don't show weakness'.

"He's wrong, Henry".

Henry looked at Tony "He said I showed weakness".

Tony shook his head "Your not weak. Your strong".

Henry looked confused "How?".

Tony smiled slightly "My father used to have these rule's I had to follow. For example: 'DiNozzo's don't cry, 'DiNozzo's don't pass out', 'DiNozzo's don't show weakness' and 'DiNozzo's do as they're told'" he paused "Well, it was more like I had to do as I was told. But following those rule's, I thought that was a sign of weakness".

"How was it?" Henry asked, frowning.

"Because I had to follow them, I didn't have a choice. I couldn't do what I wanted. I had to hide behind a..." he paused "...a mask. I wasn't who I wanted to be. I was what I was expected to be" Tony explained.

Henry nodded in agreement and sat up straight "Can I be who I want to be?" he asked.

Tony nodded "Defiantly" he smiled. "What do you want to be?".

Henry thought for a moment "I don't know what I want to be".

"You can be **anything** you want" Tony replied, emphasising the word 'anything'.

Henry thought for a minuet then smiled shyly "I want to be like you".

Tony was shocked by his answer "How'd you mean?".

"I want to help people like you do. I want to be a good man like you" Henry smiled.

Tony was touched at the answer and he smiled back and said "Up to you".

Henry nodded.

 **NCIS Observation Room 2: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS.**

"Awww" Abby said "That's so sweet".

"You know, that would explain why Anthony doesn't ask for help and does everything alone" Ducky explained "But I don't think that mask has ever been put down" he continued and everyone, except Gibbs, agreed.

Gibbs watched as Tony lead Henry out into the hall way and Gibbs and the team followed out the observation room's door.

 **NCIS Interrogation Hall Way: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS.**

When the team go into the hall way, Tony was kneeling down and talking to Henry "Okay, this lovely lady here is going to take you to get a snack. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Will I see you again?" Henry asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'll come and see you after I have a talk with someone, okay?" Tony said.

The woman held out her hand for Henry to Take and they walked down the hall way.

Tony turned to Gibbs and the team.

"I guess that you want to get Mike then, would ya?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded.

"Defiantly" and walked into interrogation room 1, and the rest of the team went into observation room 1.

 **A/N: Next chapter we find out if Mike did it, and if Henry gets home safe.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks – Haylee!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Case Brings Out The Truth.

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, they put a smile on my face. Sorry for the long delay, been busy and was kind of stuck on what to do, and because it's such a sensitive subject I wanted to try and get it right. But anyway enough about me, on with the story!**

 ** _Previously:_**

 ** _The woman held out her hand for Henry to Take and they walked down the hall way._**

 ** _Tony turned to Gibbs and the team._**

 ** _"_** ** _I guess that you want to get Mike then, would ya?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded._**

 ** _"_** ** _Defiantly" and walked into interrogation room 1, and the rest of the team went into observation room 1._**

 **NCIS Interrogation Room 1: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony walked in interrogation and sat down opposite Mike.

"What have you done Mike".

Mike didn't say anything but just leaned back in his chair, slight smile on his face.

Tony noticed the smile 'You murder your wife and abused your kid, and you're smiling about it? Sick or what' he thought.

"I talked to your son. Apparently you and your wife didn't get along the night she died" Tony said looking Mike in the eye.

"We had a disagreement".

Tony sighed "One hell of a disagreement to kill her".

Mike clenched his fists "I didn't kill my wife".

"Really, because she begged you to not do something before she died" Tony said.

"How the hell would you know?!" Mike replied annoyed.

"Got a witness".

"Who?".

Tony leant forward "Your son".

"That kid doesn't know anything" Mike said frowning.

"He saw you stab his mother" Tony said, getting close to wanting to kill the man sitting opposite him.

"I want a lawyer" Mike said.

"Tough, S**t. Now why did you kill her?" Tony said.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, until Mike spoke "She found out what I was doing to that kid. She said that she was going to tell the police and leave me. That bastard always came first with her, she always helped him. He should do everything by himself and not be such a baby" Mike said in disgust, like he was more important.

Tony stood up suddenly "HE WAS 12 YEARS OLD, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!" he shouted.

Mike smiled and stood up as well "Protecting that kid are you. No point really, he's useless".

And that was when Tony lost it. He grabbed Mike by the collar and yanked him forward and said "You're a selfish, arrogant, son of a b***h who beat his kid and murdered his wife, for your own selfish needs" then let go of him and took a deep breath.

Mike observed Tony and frowned with interest "Is it me, or do you have your own daddy issues?" he asked.

Tony gave him a look "The only issue I have is you" and walked around the table and put Mike's arms behind his back "You're under arrest for the murder of Emily Jackson and child abuse. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law..." and Tony read him his rights and took him out the room.

 **NCIS Bullpen: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS.**

The team were sitting at their desks, filling out their reports when Henry and Symone from Social Services walked past.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Tony looked up to see the Symone "Henry would like to speak with you".

Tony nodded and walked over to the window Henry was looking out at "Hey buddy".

Henry looked at Tony, who was now kneeling next to him, and asked "What's going to happen to me now, Tony?".

Tony thought for a moment then said "Is there anyone that you can trust to live with? Someone you know won't hurt you".

"My Aunt Charlie" Henry replied with a smile.

"Okay. While I give your Aunt a call and tell her to come here. Can you wait with the lovely lady again?" Tony said. Henry nodded and walked over to Symone.

Tony walked over to his computer and got Charlie's phone number and gave her a call and explained the situation that happened.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

When Charlie arrived at NCIS she was escorted by an Agent. She had light brown hair and was wearing dark blue jeans and a plain red t-shirt. She was guided in the direction of the Bull pen and stood by the entrance "I'm here to see Agent DiNozzo?" she asked.

Gibbs looked up and saw Charlie. He stood up and walked over to her. "You must be Henry's Aunt?" he asked, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Yes, Charlie Miller" she said, taking Gibbs hand.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs. Henry is with Agent DiNozzo at the moment. Before I take you to see him, there's some forms I need you to fill out?" Gibbs asked.

Charlie nodded "Yeah sure".

 **NCIS Conference Room: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony and Henry were in the conference room, playing Hangman. Henry had won two games already, and Tony one.

"Ummm….F?" Tony guessed.

"Nope" Henry giggled and he drew a head.

Tony frowned. Five goes and he only had the third letter, which was A. "G?" he guessed.

Henry smiled "Yes!" and he put G at the end. It was only a seven letter word.

Two goes later and the hangman had a body and one arm. "Can I have a clue?" Tony asked.

Henry thought for a second with a smile in his face while he made a humming noise. "Only one".

Tony smiled "Okay, what's my one clue?".

Henry looked around the room in thought. It took him a minuet before he had thought of something "You are it".

Tony raised his eyebrows "Silly?" he guessed. Henry shook his head and Tony guessed again "Crazy? Loopy?".

Henry giggled "None of them have seven letter's, silly!".

"See, I am silly then!" Tony laughed.

Just at that moment the door opened and Gibbs walked in, Charlie following behind. Henry turned around at the sound of the door opening and saw Charlie "Aunt Charlie!" he shouted and ran towards her.

Charlie knelt down and pulled Henry in for a tight hug "Hello Henry".

"I have something I want to ask you, Henry" Charlie said as they pulled away.

Henry nodded and waited for his aunt to say something.

"Is it okay if you come and live with me?" she asked, afraid he was going to say no to her.

Henry smiled "Yes! I would love to live with you, auntie Charlie!".

Charlie gave him a big smile "That's great!".

Tony smiled at the scene in front of him. He was happy that Henry was going to live with someone that made him happy and filled him with joy.

Charlie looked at Gibbs "Can you take him downstairs for a moment?" she asked.

Seeing him frown she said "I would like to have a word with Agent DiNozzo, if that's okay?".

"No, that's fine" he said "Come on Henry, let's go and say goodbye to everyone" he said and Henry followed him out the room.

Charlie tuned to Tony and said "Thank you".

"For what?" he asked.

She smiled "For looking after him. And for making him smile for real" .

Tony gave her a smile "I'm glad I could help".

"Do you have children of your own, Miss Miller?" Ton asked.

"Unfortunately, I cannot have children" she replied.

"I'm sorry" Tony apologised.

"It's fine. I have Henry now" she smiled "And I am not going to do what his father did to him".

Tony nodded, trusting her.

 **NCIS Bull Pen: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Henry had said goodbye to Ziva, Bishop, McGee, Ducky and Abby. Now they were just waiting for Charlie and Tony. Just when Gibbs was going to go and see what was going on, he spotted Tony and Charlie walking down the stairs.

"You ready to go Henry?" Charlie said and Henry nodded.

Henry turned to Tony and gave him a hug. At first Tony hesitated, but he eventually returned the hug. "Thank you for saving me Tony".

"Your welcome bud" Tony smiled.

Henry pulled away and smiled at Tony.

Tony knelt down and reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his cards. "This is my number, Okay. You can call me at any time. Day or night, if you need someone to talk to" he said and gave Henry the card.

"Goodbye Tony" Henry said.

"See ya later, Henry" Tony smiled.

Henry and Charlie walked to the elevator. "Wait" Henry said and he walked back to the bull pen "The word was Amazing, Tony" he smiled and walked back to his aunt.

Tony smiled and he felt his heart swell with happiness. It was the word Tony was trying to guess in hangman.

 **A/N: There will be more, so don't go away. Please review and tell me what you think, Thanks – Haylee!**


End file.
